Les secrets du passé
by Kami Kage Koneko
Summary: Après avoir battu la mystèrieuse équipe, les Bladebreakers vont enfin avoir le droit a des expliquation.
1. Default Chapter

Les secrets du passé.

Auteur : Bolbizaurd

Disclamers : Les persos ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.

Note : Voici le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier. Et si vous avez des idées a me proposer, n'hésiter pas.

Chapitre 2 : affrontement 

Xion et Tyson se tenaient devant l'arène, Xion était calme et Tyson, il était comme d'habitude. Tous deux attendaient le signal de départ pour enfin lancer leurs toupies dans l'arène. Kenny se racla la gorge et commença le compte à rebours :

3, 2, 1, HYPER VITESSE !

Les deux beybladeurs lancèrent leurs toupies, Xion ne perdit pas de temps et appela directement son spectre :

Sion, ATTAQUE.

De la toupie argentée et blanche sortit un dragon, il était blanc et avait des yeux bleus clair, presque transparent, il étendit deux grandes ailes et ce lança sur la toupies de Tyson. Celui-ci riposta.

Dragoon, cria-t-il. Attaque avec la tempête. Ordonna-t-il à son spectre.

Les deux dragons se lancèrent ainsi dans une lutte sans merci. Dragoon utilisant la force du vent et son adversaire uniquement de sa force physique. Aucun des deux ne voulaient perdre et sa ce voyait.

Pas mal, mais y faudra plus que sa pour me battre. Déclara Tyson.

Tu n'as encore rien vu. Répondit le jeune homme aux yeux améthyste.

Les deux toupies se remirent alors a attaquer de plus belle, et le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre dans le jardin était le son métallique des toupies qui s'entrechoquaient dans l'arène. Aucune des deux ne semblaient faiblir et continuait à attaquer son adversaire sans relâche. Mais après quelque minute, Tyson remarqua que son adversaire faiblissait, ses attaques étaient de moins en moins puissantes et il avait du mal a encaisser les attaques Dragoon.

Bon, je crois que se combat à assez durer, il est temps de le terminer. Déclara Tyson.

Dragoon fonça alors dans Sion de toutes ses forces et l'éjecta de l'arène. Kenny déclara alors :

Le vainqueur de ce premier match est donc Tyson.

Bravo Tyson, c'était vraiment un super match. Le félicita Max en le serrant fortement dans ses bras.

Ray les regardait, il ne savait pas comment, mais il s'avait que c'était Tyson qui allait gagner. Il soupira et coucha dans l'herbe sous un des arbres du jardin de son ami, il regarda les branches, et fini par tombé sur une silhouette assise sur une des plus hautes branches, la seule chose qu'il put voir, c'était les yeux de cette personne, des yeux rouge vif et brûlant comme les flammes.

Sa va pas Ray ? Demanda Tyson en s'approchant de son ami.

Oui, mais j'ai cru voir quelqu'un. Répondit-il en se redressant dans une position assise.

Bon, qui sont les prochains à s'affronter ? Demanda la jeune fille en souriant.

Sébastien et Max s'avancèrent tous les deux devants l'arène, Max sorti Draciel de sa poche, et son adversaire sorti une toupie bleue clair et blanche. Une fois que le départ fut donner Sébastien commença à attaquer Draciel qui encaissait sans broncher.

Bon, il est temps de passer au choses sérieuse. Déclara Sébastien. LUMINA, A TOI DE JOUER. Ajouta-t-il ensuite.

Un oiseau blanc sorti alors de la toupies bleue, il étendit ses grande ses ailes blanches aux reflets argentés et ouvrit des yeux aussi bleus que ceux de son propriétaire. Il ressemblait à une créature de légendes avec ses plumes aux reflets argentés et ses yeux bleus.

VAS-Y DRACIEL. Cria alors Max en n'envoyant son spectre sur l'oiseau.

Celui-ci évita le coups de son adversaire avec souplesse et prit son envole en poussant un piaillement. Puis il revins vers Draciel et commença à attaquer, le spectre de Max arrivait à bloquer la plus part des coups et encaisser les autres, mais a se rythme là, il n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Max observa le spectre de son adversaire, et une idée germa dans son esprit.

« Son spectre est un oiseau et se sert essentiellement de ses ailes, mais si ailes son mouillée, il ne pourra plus s'en servir comme il veut » Pensa-t-il.

Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'a attirer l'oiseau assez longtemps près de Draciel pour que celui-ci lance une attaque aquatique et la victoire serait à lui. L'oiseau attaqua Draciel, mais celui-ci réussi à envoyer son adversaire dans un mur, l'oiseau était maintenant sonné par le choque et il faudrait sûrement quelques minutes pour récupérer.

DRACIEL, ATTAQUE ! Ordonna Max voyant là sa chance de remporter son match.

Draciel fit alors apparaître une énorme vague qui s'abattit sur Lumina, mouillant ainsi ses ailes. Sébastien parut surpris par la manœuvre de son adversaire, mais fini par comprendre. Mais se n'est pas pour sa qu'il abandonna, il continua d'attaquer, mais Max avait un avantage, celui d'une bonne défense que lui n'avait pas comptant toujours sur son attaque. De plus son spectre ne pouvait plus bouger comme il le voulait avec ses ailes complètement trempée.

DRACIEL, DONNE-LUI LE COUP DE GRACE. Ordonna Max, Draciel éjecta son adversaire.

Sa fait deux à zéro, annonça Tyson en souriant.

Bon, à moi maintenant. Déclara Bolbizaurd en sortant une toupie verte et blanche de sa poche.

Elle s'avança et se plaça devant l'arène, et fut rejointes par Ray. Pour la troisième fois, Kenny donna le départ. A peine arrivée dans l'arène les deux toupies foncèrent l'une sur l'autre, attaquant en combinant vitesse et force.

TIGRANNA, A TOI DE JOUER. Cria la jeune fille.

A cet appel une tigresse blanche apparut, son pelage était rayé de noir et ses yeux était vert clair, elle était aussi un peu plus petite que Driger.

DRIGER, ATTAQUE AVEC LES GRIFFES DU TIGRE. Ordonna Ray en faisant sortir son propre spectre qui se jeta sur son adversaire, qui esquiva souplement l'attaque.

Driger continua d'attaquer Tigranna, qui évitait la plus part de ses coups. Soudain la tigresse riposta aux attaques de son adversaire, Ray un peu surpris par ce brusque changement mis un temps avant de réagir. Maintenant les attaques se succédait, les unes après les autres, sans jamais s'arrêter. Les deux spectre s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autres avant de recommencer à se battre. Les deux tigres semblaient avoir la même force, il était donc impossible de savoir qui serait le vainqueur de ce match. Quelques minutes plus tard, la toupies de Bolbizaurd s'arrêta de tourner sous les attaques de Driger.

Maintenant, sa fait trois à zéro, ce qui veut dire que nous avons gagner. S'exclama Tyson en souriant.

C'est juste la chance du débutant. Grogna Ménéra qui n'avait pas bouger depuis son arriver.

QUOi ? Cria Tyson fulminant de colère.

Ménéra, si tu n'as rien d'autre a dire, boucle là. Lui dit gentiment la jeune fille en plantant ses yeux doré dans les yeux verts de son coéquipier.

Comme nous vous l'avons promis, nous allons vous expliquez pourquoi nous sommes venu vous défier. Déclara Xion.

Bon, dans ce cas, je propose que nous nous installions dans la salle d'entraînement. Dit Max.

Ils se rendirent donc tous dans ce qui leur servait de salle d'entraînement et s'installèrent, les explications allait enfin pouvoir commencer. Les Bladebreakers allait enfin savoir qui était ses personnes et qui les avaient envoyer pour les défier.

A suivre…

Qui a envoyer cet équipe pour défier les Bladebreakers ?

Pour quel raison ?

Et qui était cet personne dans l'arbre ?

Vous aurez les réponses à toutes ses questions dans le chapitre3 : Explication.

(Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe)

Alors, reviews please.


	2. Affrontement

Les secrets du passé.

Auteur : Bolbizaurd

Disclamers : Les persos ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.

Note : Voici le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier. Et si vous avez des idées a me proposer, n'hésiter pas.

Chapitre 2 : affrontement 

Xion et Tyson se tenaient devant l'arène, Xion était calme et Tyson, il était comme d'habitude. Tous deux attendaient le signal de départ pour enfin lancer leurs toupies dans l'arène. Kenny se racla la gorge et commença le compte à rebours :

3, 2, 1, HYPER VITESSE !

Les deux beybladeurs lancèrent leurs toupies, Xion ne perdit pas de temps et appela directement son spectre :

Sion, ATTAQUE.

De la toupie argentée et blanche sortit un dragon, il était blanc et avait des yeux bleus clair, presque transparent, il étendit deux grandes ailes et ce lança sur la toupies de Tyson. Celui-ci riposta.

Dragoon, cria-t-il. Attaque avec la tempête. Ordonna-t-il à son spectre.

Les deux dragons se lancèrent ainsi dans une lutte sans merci. Dragoon utilisant la force du vent et son adversaire uniquement de sa force physique. Aucun des deux ne voulaient perdre et sa ce voyait.

Pas mal, mais y faudra plus que sa pour me battre. Déclara Tyson.

Tu n'as encore rien vu. Répondit le jeune homme aux yeux améthyste.

Les deux toupies se remirent alors a attaquer de plus belle, et le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre dans le jardin était le son métallique des toupies qui s'entrechoquaient dans l'arène. Aucune des deux ne semblaient faiblir et continuait à attaquer son adversaire sans relâche. Mais après quelque minute, Tyson remarqua que son adversaire faiblissait, ses attaques étaient de moins en moins puissantes et il avait du mal a encaisser les attaques Dragoon.

Bon, je crois que se combat à assez durer, il est temps de le terminer. Déclara Tyson.

Dragoon fonça alors dans Sion de toutes ses forces et l'éjecta de l'arène. Kenny déclara alors :

Le vainqueur de ce premier match est donc Tyson.

Bravo Tyson, c'était vraiment un super match. Le félicita Max en le serrant fortement dans ses bras.

Ray les regardait, il ne savait pas comment, mais il s'avait que c'était Tyson qui allait gagner. Il soupira et coucha dans l'herbe sous un des arbres du jardin de son ami, il regarda les branches, et fini par tombé sur une silhouette assise sur une des plus hautes branches, la seule chose qu'il put voir, c'était les yeux de cette personne, des yeux rouge vif et brûlant comme les flammes.

Sa va pas Ray ? Demanda Tyson en s'approchant de son ami.

Oui, mais j'ai cru voir quelqu'un. Répondit-il en se redressant dans une position assise.

Bon, qui sont les prochains à s'affronter ? Demanda la jeune fille en souriant.

Sébastien et Max s'avancèrent tous les deux devants l'arène, Max sorti Draciel de sa poche, et son adversaire sorti une toupie bleue clair et blanche. Une fois que le départ fut donner Sébastien commença à attaquer Draciel qui encaissait sans broncher.

Bon, il est temps de passer au choses sérieuse. Déclara Sébastien. LUMINA, A TOI DE JOUER. Ajouta-t-il ensuite.

Un oiseau blanc sorti alors de la toupies bleue, il étendit ses grande ses ailes blanches aux reflets argentés et ouvrit des yeux aussi bleus que ceux de son propriétaire. Il ressemblait à une créature de légendes avec ses plumes aux reflets argentés et ses yeux bleus.

VAS-Y DRACIEL. Cria alors Max en n'envoyant son spectre sur l'oiseau.

Celui-ci évita le coups de son adversaire avec souplesse et prit son envole en poussant un piaillement. Puis il revins vers Draciel et commença à attaquer, le spectre de Max arrivait à bloquer la plus part des coups et encaisser les autres, mais a se rythme là, il n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Max observa le spectre de son adversaire, et une idée germa dans son esprit.

« Son spectre est un oiseau et se sert essentiellement de ses ailes, mais si ailes son mouillée, il ne pourra plus s'en servir comme il veut » Pensa-t-il.

Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'a attirer l'oiseau assez longtemps près de Draciel pour que celui-ci lance une attaque aquatique et la victoire serait à lui. L'oiseau attaqua Draciel, mais celui-ci réussi à envoyer son adversaire dans un mur, l'oiseau était maintenant sonné par le choque et il faudrait sûrement quelques minutes pour récupérer.

DRACIEL, ATTAQUE ! Ordonna Max voyant là sa chance de remporter son match.

Draciel fit alors apparaître une énorme vague qui s'abattit sur Lumina, mouillant ainsi ses ailes. Sébastien parut surpris par la manœuvre de son adversaire, mais fini par comprendre. Mais se n'est pas pour sa qu'il abandonna, il continua d'attaquer, mais Max avait un avantage, celui d'une bonne défense que lui n'avait pas comptant toujours sur son attaque. De plus son spectre ne pouvait plus bouger comme il le voulait avec ses ailes complètement trempée.

DRACIEL, DONNE-LUI LE COUP DE GRACE. Ordonna Max, Draciel éjecta son adversaire.

Sa fait deux à zéro, annonça Tyson en souriant.

Bon, à moi maintenant. Déclara Bolbizaurd en sortant une toupie verte et blanche de sa poche.

Elle s'avança et se plaça devant l'arène, et fut rejointes par Ray. Pour la troisième fois, Kenny donna le départ. A peine arrivée dans l'arène les deux toupies foncèrent l'une sur l'autre, attaquant en combinant vitesse et force.

TIGRANNA, A TOI DE JOUER. Cria la jeune fille.

A cet appel une tigresse blanche apparut, son pelage était rayé de noir et ses yeux était vert clair, elle était aussi un peu plus petite que Driger.

DRIGER, ATTAQUE AVEC LES GRIFFES DU TIGRE. Ordonna Ray en faisant sortir son propre spectre qui se jeta sur son adversaire, qui esquiva souplement l'attaque.

Driger continua d'attaquer Tigranna, qui évitait la plus part de ses coups. Soudain la tigresse riposta aux attaques de son adversaire, Ray un peu surpris par ce brusque changement mis un temps avant de réagir. Maintenant les attaques se succédait, les unes après les autres, sans jamais s'arrêter. Les deux spectre s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autres avant de recommencer à se battre. Les deux tigres semblaient avoir la même force, il était donc impossible de savoir qui serait le vainqueur de ce match. Quelques minutes plus tard, la toupies de Bolbizaurd s'arrêta de tourner sous les attaques de Driger.

Maintenant, sa fait trois à zéro, ce qui veut dire que nous avons gagner. S'exclama Tyson en souriant.

C'est juste la chance du débutant. Grogna Ménéra qui n'avait pas bouger depuis son arriver.

QUOi ? Cria Tyson fulminant de colère.

Ménéra, si tu n'as rien d'autre a dire, boucle là. Lui dit gentiment la jeune fille en plantant ses yeux doré dans les yeux verts de son coéquipier.

Comme nous vous l'avons promis, nous allons vous expliquez pourquoi nous sommes venu vous défier. Déclara Xion.

Bon, dans ce cas, je propose que nous nous installions dans la salle d'entraînement. Dit Max.

Ils se rendirent donc tous dans ce qui leur servait de salle d'entraînement et s'installèrent, les explications allait enfin pouvoir commencer. Les Bladebreakers allait enfin savoir qui était ses personnes et qui les avaient envoyer pour les défier.

A suivre…

Qui a envoyer cet équipe pour défier les Bladebreakers ?

Pour quel raison ?

Et qui était cet personne dans l'arbre ?

Vous aurez les réponses à toutes ses questions dans le chapitre3 : Explication.

(Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe)

Alors, reviews please.


	3. Explication

Les secrets du passé

Auteur : Bolbizaurd

Disclamer : J'ai tous essayer pour les avoirs, mais y a pas moyen.

Note : dans ce chapitre il n'y aura pas de combat, mais je me rattraperais sur le prochain. Et merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews.

Chapitre 3 : explication 

Xion chercha par où commencer ses explications, mais Ménéra le devança et dit :

En faite, on est envoyé par personne. On a dit sa pour que vous acceptiez de nous affronter en duel.

Sa nous explique toujours pas la raison de votre défi. Déclara calmement Ray.

Pour sa demander à Xion. Dit Ménéra.

Ray interrogea alors le jeune homme aux yeux améthyste du regard. Celui-ci soupira avant de commencer ses longues explications.

En faite, nous voulions simplement testez votre force en vous lançant ce défi. Répondit Xion a la question muette qui lui avait été posée.

Mais je suppose qu'il y a une bonne raison si vous vouliez nous testé. Intervint Kaï.

Et nous en avons une. Si nous vous avons testez c'est pour voir si vous seriez capable de battre Ténébra et son armée. S'exclama Sébastien.

Devant le regard un peu perdu des adolescents, Ménéra décida de leur raconté tous depuis le commencement.

Il y a plusieurs siècle d'ici, deux prêtresses veillaient sur la terre. Luna et Ténébra, puis un jour Ténébra à tuer Luna et a pris le pouvoir sur la terre. Mais certain n'étaient pas de cet avis et se sont rebeller. Il marqua une pose avant de continuer, chaque groupe de rebelles avait son propre spectre gardien, le royaume du feu était protéger par Dranzer, celles de la forêt Driger, le gardien des océans s'appelait Draciel et celui du vent s'appelais Dragoon. Il s'arrêtas et fit signe à Xion de continuer le récit.

Chacun des gardiens avaient choisis quelqu'un pour les représenter, mais malheuresement, nous ne savons pas leurs noms, et on ne parle d'eux que dans certain livre. Et comme vous possédez ses spectres et que je pense que ses eux qui on battu Ténébra pour la première fois, nous pensions que vous pourriez faire de même. Termina le capitaine aux yeux améthyste.

Xion, laisse moi te dire que tu te goure complètement, ce ne sont pas eux qui ont battus Ténébra pour la première fois, mais un jeune combattant répondant au nom de Minera Mirna. Déclara Ménéra en allumant une cigarette.

Et comment on fait, si sa sait passer il y a plusieurs siècles d'ici, ce type n'est certainement pas en vie. S'exclama Tyson.

Je peux vous poser une question ? Demanda Ray.

Vas-y, lui répondit Bolbizaurd en enroulant une de ses mèches autour de son doigt.

Tout à l'heure, juste après le match de Tyson et Xion, je me suis coucher sous un arbre, et dans cet arbre il y avait quelqu'un. Vous croyez que sa peut-être un homme de Ténébra ? Questionna-t-il.

Tu as vu à quoi ressemblais cette personne ? Lui demanda Xion.

Non, la seule chose que j'ai put voir de cette personne, ses des yeux rouges vif et brûlant. Répondit Ray.

C'était Minera. Intervint le jeune homme aux yeux verts en tirant sur sa cigarette.

Comment peux-tu affirmer que c'était bien lui ? Demanda Sébastien en ce tournant vers son coéquipier.

Ménéra souffla la fumée et la regarda disparaître puis tourna son regard vers Sébastien avant de dire d'une voix calme :

Parce que je l'ai déjà rencontrer dans l'arène de l'ombre.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais là-bas ? Questionna Bolbizaurd.

Heu… c'est quoi cet arène de l'ombre ? Demanda Max.

L'arène de l'ombre est un espèce de bar dans lequel les personne peuvent voir et parier sur des combats, il est aussi possible d'être l'un des combattants. Répondit rapidement Ménéra.

Sa ne répond toujours pas à ma question, qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ? Redemanda Bolbizaurd.

J'avais besoin de me distraire, et je suis aller voir quelque combat. Minera, lui il se battait, utilisant souplesse, force et rapidité pour mettre k.o. tous ses adversaires. Lui répondit le jeune homme aux yeux verts.

Et comment aurait-il survécu, c'est quasiment impossible. S'exclama Sébastien.

Ménéra se mit alors à réfléchir, personnellement, il ne c'était jamais poser la question. Il passa une main dans ses mèches de désordonnée, chez lui, c'était signe qu'il réfléchissait. Puis Xion demanda d'une voix glaciale :

Et comment peux-tu être sûr que c'est lui, c'était peut être un des hommes de Ténébra. Et puis, c'est quasiment impossible qu'il est survécu.

Ténébra a bien survécu elle, alors pourquoi sa ne serait pas son cas ? Crachat alors Ménéra d'une voix énervée.

Oui, il est peut être en vie, mais rien ne prouve que le type que tu as vus est vraiment lui. Rétorqua Sébastien calmement.

Tu as raison, Séb' se n'était peut être pas lui. Ménéra soupira et se laissa doucement tomber sur le sol.

Bon, je propose que vous restiez ici pour dormir, ainsi vous nous entraîneriez pour affronter Ténébra. Déclara Tyson en souriant.

Ok, mais aujourd'hui, on fait connaissance. Répondit la jeune fille en ce relevant.

Sa ne pose aucun problème. Répondit Xion d'un ton indifférent.

Je ni vois aucun inconvénient. Sourit Sébastien.

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers Ménéra qui semblais être très intéresser par la pelouse qui pousse. Il finit quand même par répondre :

Bon, ok on reste et on les entraînes.

Ils sortirent donc afin de mieux faire connaissances, car demain allait commencer leur entraînement. Dans l'ombre une silhouette les observait, les yeux rouges semblais plus vif que jamais, le combat allait recommencer, comme avant. Un sourire vint alors éclairer le visage de l'espion.

A suivre…

Et voilà, le chapitre trois est terminer, j'espère qu'il vous a plus, et promis, dans le prochain il y aura des combats.

Alors, reviews please.


	4. Première rencontre avec Minera

Les secrets du passé

Auteur : Bolbizaurd 

Disclamer : Les Bladebreakers ne sont toujours pas à moi, je les aies juste emprunté à leur propriétaire respectif.

Couple : Surprise.

Note : Bon, on peut pas vraiment dire que c'est un couple qui apparaît, mais plus tôt les sentiments d'un seule personnage envers, vous avez cas lire pour le savoir.

Chapitre 4 : première rencontre avec Minera 

Le lendemain matin après avoir déjeuner, tous se rendirent au bord du fleuve, la ou les Bladebreakers avaient l'habitude de s'entraîner. Xion s'étira avant de tourner son regard vers Tyson, il lui dit alors :

Bon, d'abord je vais t'entraîner au combat a main nue.

Mais pourquoi, si on joue au Beyblade, je n'en vois pas l'utilité ? Demanda Tyson en reculant.

C'est tout simplement parce que tu devras affronter les hommes de Ténébras dans ce genre de combat, y ne faut pas croire que Ténébra ne se bat qu'au Beyblade. Répondit Xion en enlevant son t-shirt.

Heu…tu es sûr que c'est nécessaire ? Questionna Tyson.

Oui. On va commencer simplement, j'attaque, et tu doits esquiver mes coups. Répondit l'adolescent aux yeux améthyste.

Un rire se fit alors entendre, tous se retournèrent vers l'origine et tombèrent sur un adolescent de leur âge, ses yeux était rouge et sa peau était pâle, les traits de son visage était fin et délicat, ses cheveux retombait en d'épaisse mèche noire sur ses épaules. Il portait un jeans bleu et une veste noir ouverte sur un t-shirt blanc, Ménéra reconnu le jeune homme qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de croisé.

Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ? Demanda Tyson sur un ton énervé.

Rien, de toute façon, tu ne pourrais pas comprendre. Répondit l'adolescent aux yeux rouges.

Ray reconnu le regard de la veille, et demanda au jeune homme :

C'était toi qui était dans l'arbre hier ?

Oui, je voulais savoir si vous alliez être à la hauteur contre Ténébra. Répondit celui-ci.

Et, questionna Ménéra qui connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question.

Et je conseille de ne pas vous emmêler, car ce ne sont pas vos affaires. Répondit le jeune homme d'une voix glacial.

Et ce sont les tiennes peut être ? S'emporta Tyson.

Je l'ai déjà battue une fois et rien ne m'empêcheras de recommencer. Déclara simplement le jeune homme.

Bien, alors prouve-le. Lança Ménéra.

Bien, et comment pourrais-je vous le prouver ? Questionna l'adolescent.

Tu devra nous combattre, mais pas un par un, tu auras deux adversaires face à toi. Répondit le jeune homme aux yeux verts en souriants.

Aucun problèmes, c'est quand vous voulez. Répondit le jeune homme.

Tyson et Xion, je propose que c'est vous qui commenciez. Dit Ménéra.

Ouais, c'est aucun problèmes, mais avant, on a le droit de connaître ton nom ? Demanda Tyson en sortant Dragoon de sa poche.

Minera Mirna. Répondit le jeune homme sortant une toupie bleu et blanche de sa poche.

Minera s'approcha de l'arène devant la quel se tenait déjà ses adversaires. Le départ fut donner par Kenny, à peine les toupies dans l'arènes que Tyson et Xion attaquaient la toupie de Minera, celui-ci avait fermer les yeux et semblais calme. Il réouvrit les yeux et dit d'une voix calme :

Il est temps de leur montrer de quoi on est capable Draconus.

C'est à ce moments qu'un dragon apparut, ses écailles ressemblais à du cristal qui avait une couleur bleu pâle et des yeux de la même couleur. Le dragon qui semblais calme ne l'était en faite pas, car il commença à attaquer Dragoon et Sion sans ce soucier des dégâts.

DRAGOON, ATTAQUE ! Cria Tyson.

SION, VAS-Y ! Cria Xion a son tour.

Les deux spectres sortirent eux aussi de leurs toupies et commencèrent à contre attaquer. Kaï qui observait le combat ne put s'empêcher de regarder Minera, le jeune homme avait à nouveau fermer les yeux et semblais se concentrer, il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cet scène, ou du moins une scène qui lui ressemblais. Secouant la tête, il reporta son attention sur le match.

Regarder, murmura Sébastien en montrant Minera.

Le jeune homme venait de changer de tenue, il portait maintenant une armure qui semblait avoir la même texture que la peau du dragon.

_Sa faisait longtemps. _Murmura alors Draconus a Minera.

Oui, trop longtemps, mais maintenant, on va rattraper sa. Le jeune sourit en disant sa. ATTAQUE ORBE BLEUE. Ordonna-t-il alors.

_C'est toi le chef Min'. _Rigola le dragon avant de prendre son envol.

Quand vous aurez fini de discuter, vous nous ferez signe ? S'énerva le maître de Dragoon.

Tu es pressé de perdre Tyson. Demanda alors Minera.

Tyson resta figé, comment ce parfaite inconnu connaissait son nom. Il vit l'adolescent sourire alors que son spectre envoyais son attaque sous la forme d'une boule bleue. La toupie de Tyson arriva à éviter l'attaque, mais celle de Xion fut éjecter de l'arène. Les deux autres toupies s'immobilisèrent, face-à-face. Minera dit alors :

Pas mal, mais il faudra être plus puissants si tu veux avoir une chance contre Ténébra.

Sur ce, Draconus reparti a l'attaque, Dragoon attrapa son adversaire et l'envoya baladé plus loin, mais Draconus se releva rapidement. Dans l'arène les deux toupies s'entrechoquaient avec force. Tyson se demandait comment son adversaire pouvait rester aussi calme, parce que lui-même était sur le point de craquer.

Désolé Tyson, mais je dois en finir. Draconus, pleine puissance. S'exclama l'adolescents en levant les yeux vers son spectre.

La toupie de Minera semblais maintenant avoir disparu de l'arène et ne vit pas arriver le coups qui l'envoya au tapis. Juste à ce moments des hommes habiller de grande cape noir apparurent.

Tu nous facilite vraiment la tâche Minera. Ricana l'un d'eux.

Des amis à toi ? Demanda Kaï au jeune homme.

Non, et si j'étais vous, je me préparerait à me battre. Répondit l'adolescents en récupérant ses vêtement normal et sa toupie.

Ben pourquoi, questionna Max.

Car se sont les hommes de Ténébra. Répondit Xion.

Alors les gamins, vous allez gentiment nous suivre sans faire d'histoire. Dit l'un des hommes en attrapant le poignet de Kaï.

Juste après l'homme se retrouvait à terre avec devant lui Minera dont le regard brillait de colère, il se trouvait maintenant devant Kaï.

Pourquoi tant de colère dans ton regard, questionna alors une voix féminine.

Une jeune femme venait d'apparaître, elle devait avoir la vingtaine, elle avait de long cheveux blond qui lui arrivait au niveau des fesses et des yeux turquoise. Elle portait une armure noir et regardait Minera en rigolant :

Tu l'as retrouver, je suppose que tu es assez content de toi, après tous, sa fait combien de temps que Ténébra l'avait tuer ?

On ne t'a jamais appris à te taire ? Demanda Minera en lui lançant un regard des plus meurtrier.

Se n'es pas bien difficile a deviner quelles étaient tes sentiments, sa se voyait tous de suite. Surtout quand Ténébra la transpercé de sa lame. Juste à ce moments elle sortit son épée de son étui et attaqua Kaï.

Tu crois franchement que je vais répéter les mêmes erreurs, et bien ce n'est pas la cas. Minera venait de stopper la lame de l'épée avec ses mains.

Tous le monde était largé, de quoi parlait cet jeune femme, mais surtout qui était-elle. Le bruit de deux lame qui s'entrechoquent les firent revenir à eux, Minera se battait à l'épée contre la jeune femme. Minera se recula et dit :

j'aurais dû te tuer quand j'en avais l'occasion Mira.

Oui, mais il faut croire qu tu était trop faible pou sa. Rétorqua le jeune femme en attaquant à nouveau.

Minera fut blesser à son coter gauche mais reparti au combat sans même s'en soucier. Les épées se frôlait et se croisait, comme une danse. Mais un moments d'inattention fit que la jeune femme se retrouve transpercer de la lame de son adversaire. Elle sourit et murmura :

Je ne te croyais pas capable de tuer, mais il ne faut jamais sous estimé quelqu'un aussi bien ami qu'ennemi.

Elle rendit son dernier souffle dans les bras du jeune homme, qui allongea son corps sur le sol avant de ce tourner vers les hommes habiller de noir. Dés qu'ils aperçurent la lueur étrange dans les yeux rouge du jeune homme, ils prirent la fuite. Minera se laissa alors tomber sur le sol en soupirant.

A suivre…

Bon, voilà le chapitre cinq, un couple commencent déjà a apparaître et le deuxième devrait arriver avec le chapitre cinq.

, et surtout reviews please


	5. Flashback

Les secrets du passé

Auteur : Bolbizaurd

Note : Comme demander, j'ai mis le nom des personnages quand il parle.

Disclamer : Bon, j'ai tout éssayer pour les avoirs, mais sa n'as pas marcher(snif snif)

Chapitre 5 : flash back 

L'adolescents aux yeux rouges était assis dans l'herbe, il semblais évaluer les dégats de ses mains. Un bruits ce fit soudain enttendre, il venait de l'arbre à quelques pas de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

: MINERA !

Le propriétaire de la voix qui venait de crier s'écrasa alors sur Minera, l'individus avait une longue queue de chat de couleur noir, qui devait certainement commencer dans le bas du dos, sur sa tête, parmis les mèches de cheveu noir ce trouvait deux oreilles de chat et toujours de couleur noir. Ses yeux était couleur or et tout comme Ray il avait deux canines blanche, il c'était blotti dans les bras du jeune Minera, et les autres ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'avoir peur de cet étrange créature.

Minera : Kineko, casses-toi de là, tu m'écrasse.

Kineko : Me suis faits du soucis pour toi, t'étaits où pendant toute ses années ?

Ménéra : Ami ou ennemi ?

Minera se releva et caressa gentiment la tête de Kineko, avant de tourné son regard vers les Bladebreakers.

Minera : C'est une très longue histoire.

Kaï : Sa tombe bien, j'aime les longues histoires.

Ray (ce relevant) : Bon, si on rentrai, et tu nous raconteras tous sa là-bas.

Il reçu comme accord un signe de la tête venant de Minera. Celui-ci possa une longue cape sur les épaules de Kineko et couvrit sa tête avec la capuche.

Bolbizaurd : Bon, allons-y.

Ils ce mirent alors en route, tous marchaient en silence, la pluie commenca alors à tomber, Minera ce stoppa ainsi que le jeune chat qui était acroché a son bras, le jeune homme regardait maintenant le ciel. Sébastien ayant remarqué que Minera et Kineko c'était arrêter obligea les autres à faire de même, tous ce retournèrent vers les deux nouveaux venu, Kineko regardait Minera en silence, celui-ci regardait le ciel avec tristesse.

Sébastien (inquiet) : Sa va ?

Il n'eu pas la réponse, mais à la place Minera serra les poings, et frappa dans un des arbres les plus proche de lui.

Kineko (aussi inquiet que Sébastien, de la réaction de son ami) :Minera, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Minera : Rien.

Ils repartirent et Kineko se réacrocha au bras du jeune homme aux yeux rouges. Une fois arriver chez Tyson, il allèrent tous dans le sallon, Minera regardait par la fenêtre.

Bolbizaurd (souriante) : Bon, c'est quand que tu nous racontes une histoire ?

Minera s'installa dans un fauteille, soupira puis commença son récit.

Flash back

Les quatre jeunes hommes choisis par les quatre spectre sacré étaits perdu dans une forêt, quand un bruit ce fit anttendre dérière un buisson, le représentan de Dragoon s'avança alors et vit un village, des enfants couraient un peu partout, les femmes discutait entre elle et les hommes réparaient les toits des maisons.

: On ne bouge plus.

L'envoyer de Dragoon se retourna alors et ce retrouva face-à-face avec un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année. Il avait de court cheveux rouge et des yeux or, son épée était sur sa gorge.

Ray : Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire de nous ?

? (les faissants avancé) : Je vais vous emmenez voir le type grâce à qui ce village est né.

Ils avancèrent dans le village et s'arrêtaires devant une petite maison, le jeune homme à la chevelure rouge toqua à la porte, et une jeune femme lui répondit.

Jeune femme : Ha, bonjour Pharo.

Elle avait de long cheveux brun et des yeux verts foncé, elle portait une robe simple de couleur vert comme ses yeux.

Pharo : Tu n'aurais pas vu Minera ?

Jeune femme : Il vient juste de partir s'entraîner.

Pharo : Merci.

Il partirent ensuite dans la forêt et arrivèrent au pied d'une cascade, un jeune homme de leur âge se trouvait au bord de l'eau, il avait des cheveux noirs qui lui retombait sur les épaules et des yeux rouges. Il enleva la chemise qui couvrait son torse et pénétra dans l'eau.

Pharo : Minera ?

Minera (continuant d'avancé dans l'eau) : Oui.

Pharo : J'ai trouver ses jeunes gens près du village.

Le jeune homme se retourna alors vers eux et commença à sortir de l'eau. Une fois qu'il fut sortit, il s'avanca vers les quatre adolescents qui ce trouvaient dérière Pharo.

Minera : Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans la forêt ?

Ray : Nous voyageons dans le monde entier afin d'acérir de nouvel capacité, et de devenir plus fort.

Minera (d'une voix qui aurait pu geler la bancise) : Dans ce cas, vous êtes venu ici pour rien, il n'y a rien à apprendre.

Tyson (légèrement énervé) : Si vous étiez ici pour vous entraîner, vous devez certainement connaître des capacité que vous pourriez nous apprendre.

Minera : Sa dépend de qui j'ai en face de moi, et si je juge que vous le méritez, je vous apprendrait se que je sais.

Ray : Je suis Ray, j'ai été choisis par Driger pour le représenter.

Tyson : Moi je suis Tyson, l'envoyer de Dragoon.

Kaï :Kaï, j'ai été choisi par Dranzer.

Max : Quand à moi, c'est Max, et j'ai été choisis par Draciel.

Minera les examina alors, quand il voulut répondre, une voix l'intérompi.

Jeune homme : Minera, le village est attaqué. Aquarius et Draconus sont déjà occuper à ce battre.

Minera (remettant sa chemise) : D'accord, j'y vais, Pharo, vas chercher Ryokou, Xior, Tigatron, et Sira, on sont partis s'entraîner dans la montagne, pendant ce temps je vais aider le village à tenir.

Tyson : Et nous ?

Minera (sortant une épée en argent de son fourreau) : Si vous voulez, vous pouvez vous battre.

Il courut alors en direction du village suivis par les représentants des spectres. Une fois arriver, ils purent voir des hommes habiller en noir attaquer le village et deux jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année ce battre, le premier avait de court cheveux bleus clair en bataille et des yeux de la même couleur, et le deuxième avait des cheveux mi-long de couleur turquoise et des yeux bleu foncé.

Jeune homme aux yeux bleus clairs: Alors Minera, on prenait des vacances ?

Minera (tranchant un adversaire en deux) : Je m'entrainait.

Le regard de Minera fut alors attiré par un groupe d'homme en noir, ils semblaient s'amuser de quelque chose et allat voire de plu près. Un jeune homme à moitié chat était a leur pied, couvert de sang et un d'eux voulut lui donner un nouveau coup, mais la main de Minera l'en empêcha, et l'envoyat balader a quelques mètres de lui. Une minute plus tard, Pharo arrivait en compagnie de 4 jeune homme de son âge qui se lançèrent tout de suite dans la bataille. Quelques minutes plus tards les intrus avaient battu en retraite. Minera se dirigea alors vers le jeune homme à moitiè chat et le prit dans ses bras.

Minera : Bon, en premier nous allons nous occuper des blèsser grave, ensuite ou soignera les autres. Pharo, va chercher de l'eau avec Aquarius, Sira et Tigatron aller chercher des plantes pour les soigners, Xior tu vas m'aider, quand à Draconus et Ryokou vous allez monté la garde pour nous prévenir en cas d'attaque.

Le soir même, tous le monde avait été soigner et Minera avait décider d'apprendre se qu'il savait aux jeunes hommes qui étaient arriver cet après-midi.

Fin du flash back

Après ses expliquations il y eu un moment de silence, pendant lequel les souvenir douleureux de Minera refaisait surface, il cacha alors son regard dérière ses mèches sombre et se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, une fois arriver a celle-ci il posa sa main sur la vitre.

Ménéra ( passant une main dans ses mèches désordonnée) : Tu devrais pleurer, sa te ferais du bien.

Xion : Draconus, c'est le spectre que tu as utilisé tous à l'heures contre Tyson et moi non ?

Pour avoir poser cette question, Ménéra lui lançat un regard de-la-mort-qui-tue.

Minera : En faite, Draconus était un de mes compagnons, il était placé son le signe du dragon. Lors d'une bataille contre Ténébra, il se fit battre, lui et les autres. Alors, pour les garder en vie je n'ai eu d'autre choix que de les transfomer en spectre.

Bolbizaurd : Sous quel signe es-tu placé ?

Minera : Je suis placé sous le signe de l'oiseau de ténèbre, Darko.

Le silence s'installa a nouveau, Minera était maintenant appuyé contre le mur et regardait un point invisible sur le mur en face de lui. Sébastien ne supportant plus ce silence avvança vers Minera et passa son doigt sur l'entaille faite plus tôt lors du combat. Minera lui lança un regard surpris.

Sébastien : Il faut te soigner, tu vas quand même pas rester ainsi éternellement.

Minera (d'une voix à peine auditible) : Merci.

Sébastien lui souriat gentillement et lui enleva son t-shirt, une cicatrice traversais son torse de part en part, Sébastien suivis la cicatrise du bout des doigt.

Sébastien : Qui t'as faits cet cicatrice ?

Minera : Ténébra, lors de notre dernière affrontement.

Sébastien (désinfectant la plaie) : Il a du être très fatiguant.

Minera : Ouais, et le pire, c'est que je dois recommencer.

Xion : Et pourquoi tu devrais recommencer ?

Minera : Ténébra désire quelques choses que je poséde, et pour l'avoir, il faut me tuer. Donc de toute façon je me retrouverais quand même face à elle.

Kaï : Et c'est quoi cet choses qu'elle désire ?

Minera : Quand j'étaits gosse, j'ai tuer un type, et sa, c'est la plus grosse des conneries que j'ai pu faire. Ce type possèdait le cristal spectrale, et quand je l'ai transpercer avec mon épée, ce cristal est venu se réfugier en moi.

Il passa ensuite sa main à l'endroit où se trouvait son cœur en soupirant.

Bolbizaurd : Bon, je vais nous préparer quelques chose à manger, tu viens m'aider quand t'as fini Seb ?

Sébastien (terminant le bandages aux mains de Minera) : Voilà, on peut y aller.

Après que Sébastien et Bolbizaurd sortirent de la pièce Minera s'installa dans le fauteuille à coter de Kaï.

Kineko (posant sa tête sur la cuisse de Minera) : Dit moi Minera, tu as déjà prévu un plan pour battre Ténébra je me trompes ?

Le jeune lui caresat alors gentillement les cheveux, le jeune chat ne put alors s'empêcher de ronronner.

Minera (en continuant de carreser les cheveux de Kineko) : Oui, j'ai déjà prévu un plan, qui devrait normalement nous permèttre de battre Ténébra.

Kineko (ronronant) : Dit.

Minera (regardant les autres personnes présentes dans la pièces): En faite, j'ai besoin de vous tous.

Max : Mais pourquoi ?

Minera (caressant toujours les cheveux de son ami) : Vous êtes beaucoup plus puissants qu'avant, donc vous vous batterez les premiers et une fois que vous arriverez à vos limites, j'intervindrais et comme vous aurez déjà affaibli Ténébra, il ne me restera plus qu'a l'achevée.

Xion : Je suppose que tu es conscient du risque que tu nous faits prendre à tous.

Minera (le défiant du regard) : Vous ne risquerez rien, dans le cas ou sa se passe mal, c'est moi qui risque de mourir.

Ray : Et qu'est-ce qui nous le garanti ?

Minera (se levant et se dirigean vers la porte) : Quand je me batterais contre Ténébra, vous ne serez même plus dans son château, mais en lieux sûr. De toute façon, j'étaits sûr que vous alliez refuser, donc j'irrais l'affronter seul.

Quelques secondes plus tards la porte d'entrées claqua, Ménéra sorti à son tour, mais une fois arriver devant la porte Xion l'intérrompis.

Xion : Où vas-tu ?

Ménéra (contrarier) : L'aider, il est hors de question que je le regarde se battre sans rien faire. Mais toi c'est différent, tu as toujours eu la petite armée de ton père pour te déffendre.

La porte d'entrée claqua alors pour la seconde fois. Une fois sorti Ménéra courut après le jeune homme aux yeux rouges et fini par arrivé a sa hauteur.

Ménéra : Pourquoi vas-tu l'affronter maintenant ?

Minera (continuant de marcher) : Comme ça je pourrais plus vite en finir.

Ménéra : Tu comptes mourir pendant cet bataille ?

Minera : Je laisse faire le destin, si il a décidé que je dois rester en vie je le resterais, dans le cas contraire, j'irrais rejoindre les morts.

Ménéra : Où vas-tu l'affronter ?

Minera : Dans son château, il se trouve au milieu de la forêt des cauchemars.

Ménéra : D'accord, je viendrais t'y rejoindre.

Minera lui fit un faible sourire avant de reprendre la route, Ménéra quand à lui retourna chez Tyson. Il pénétra dans le salon on était toute les personnes qu'il avait laisser il y a quelques minutes à peine.

Xion (d'une voix ironique) : Alors finalement, tu n'es pas parti.

Ménéra (plongean son regard dans celui de son capitaine) : Je suis venu prendre vos spectres.

Kaï (prenant Dranzer) : Où se dérouleras le combat ?

Ménéra (ne quittant toujours pas son capitaine des yeux) : Dans le château du cauchemar.

Tyson (se levant) : Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qu'on attend.

A suivre…

Désolé du retard, mais je n'avait plus internet.

Et j'aimerais que vous dites ce que vous pensez de Minera. Merci.


	6. La forêt des cauchemards

Les secrets du passé

Auteur : Bolbizaurd

Disclamers : J'ai tout essayer pour les avoirs, mais je n'ai pu que les emprunté.

Couple : Pas encore dans ce chapitre.

Note : Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et désolé pour le retard.

Chapitre 6 : La forêt des cauchemars

Sa faisait maintenant deux heures qu'ils marchaient en silence, Kineko ouvrant la marche, mais le silence fut soudain rompus.

Tyson : Est-ce qu'on va encore marcher longtemps ?

Kineko : Non, la forêt des cauchemars n'est plus très loin.

Sébastien ( pas très rassuré) : La forêt des cauchemars ?

Kineko (se retournant sans arrêter de marcher) : Oui, le château de Ténébra se trouve au cœur même de cette forêt, car c'est une véritable défense naturelle.

Kaï : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par défense naturelle ?

Minera (se trouvant à quelques pas d'eux) : Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est que cet endroit est rempli de monstre, de soldat et autre créature, mais elle est aussi truffée de piège.

Ménéra : Et pourquoi l'avoir appelé la forêt des cauchemars ?

Minera (en haussant les épaules) : Car certains endroits de la forêt son habiter par une force mystérieuse qui vous fait vivre vos pires cauchemars, ou vous faites revivre les pires moments de vie. Tout dépend de l'endroit ou vous êtes tomber.

Tyson : Et on fait comment pour les éviter ses points ?

Minera : Avec de la chance on ne tombera sur aucun d'entre eux.

Alors sans discuter les autres commencèrent à le suivre, Minera semblais ne pas voir où il allait, comme si il était attirer vers le château de son adversaire. Ils marchèrent pendant encore une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver devant la forêt.

Ray (voyant les buissons épineux et les branches d'arbre) : Bon, et on fait comment pour passer ?

Minera : Comme sa.

Ses mains étaient maintenant enrobées de flammes qu'il lança sur la végétation qui disparu immédiatement. Tous restèrent bouche bée et Kineko vins s'accrocher au bras de Minera.

Kineko : Wahou, ou tu as appris à faire sa ?

Minera (entrant dans la sombre forêt) : C'est Pharo qui me l'a appris.

Max : Le type de l'histoire, celui qui a amené les personnes choisies par les spectres à toi ?

Minera (sortant une toupies rouge et orange de sa poche) : Oui.

Il sera l'objet dans sa main avant de la tendre à Max.

Minera : Et aujourd'hui, il est emprisonné là-dedans.

Il remis la toupie dans sa poche et se remit à marcher, derrière lui les autres suivaient en silence, plus ils avançaient dans la forêt, et plus celle-ci devenait sombre. Soudain il se mit à pleuvoir.

Bolbizaurd (se postant devant Minera) : Et si on jouait les super héros demain ?

-Ben pourquoi ? Demanda Tyson en regardant la jeune fille.

-Tout d'abord, Minera est blessé, ensuite, il nous faut au moins un plan pour aller se battre contre Ténébra, et pour finir, cette marche nous a beaucoup fatiguer. Dit-elle en plongeants son regard or dans le regard rouge de Minera.

-D'accord, mais il faut un endroit ou on sera en sécurité et à l'abri. S'exclama alors Kineko en sautant sur la jeune fille.

-Je crois qu'il n'y a pas un seul endroit où on soit à l'abri dans cette forêt. S'exclama Tyson.

-Tiens, qu'est-ce que nous avons là ? Intervint soudain une voix au-dessus d'eux. Les célèbres Bladebreakers, le fils de Shira et sa petite bande, et pour finir le terrible Minera Mirna, celui qui à battu Ténébra.

C'est alors qu'un jeune homme apparut, il avait de longs cheveux mauves foncé et des yeux violets clair, il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche dont les premiers bouton était détacher et laissait apercevoir la peau légèrement dorée de son propriétaire. Sans un mot il se dirigea vers Minera et s'arrêtas devant lui, mais le jeune homme ne fit pas un mouvements, il se contenta de plonger son regard rouge feu dans celui lavandes de l'inconnu.

-Qui es-tu, et que veux-tu ? Demanda froidement Minera.

-Je m'appelle Shin, et je peux vous offrir un endroit sûr pour vous reposez jusqu'à demain. Se présentas le jeune homme.

-Et pourquoi voudrais-tu nous aidez ? Questionna Ray.

-En faite, si je faits sa, c'est pour pouvoir affronter Minera, si il accepte mon défi, vous passez le restant de la journée et la nuit chez moi, par contre, si il refuse, vous pourrez continuez de cherchez après un abris. Répondit Shin.

-Dans ce cas, que faisons-nous encore ici ? Déclara Minera, acceptant par-là le défi lacer par le jeune homme.

-D'accord, alors ne perdons pas de temps en bavardages inutiles. Rétorqua Shin en commençant d'avancer et faisant signe aux autres de le suivre.

Il se retrouvèrent donc à suivre Shin sur les chemins poussiéreux de la forêt, mais plus il s'avançait, plus la pluie tombait. Le sol au départ poussiéreux était maintenant boueux, les quelques rayon de soleil que l'on pouvait voir au début avait maintenant disparu, faisant place à l'obscurité des sous-bois. Ray était perdu dans ses pensées quand il remarqua tout un coup qu'il n'était plus avec les autres, il fit quelques pas, puis il se senti bizarre et il vit une étrange lumière bleu l'envelopper. Quand kenny se retourna pour demander au maître de Driger si sa allait, il fut surpris de ne trouver personne, et cria :

-Attendez, Ray à disparu !

-T'es sûr, il est peut être devant avec Min'. Proposa kineko en faisant danser sa queue derrière lui.

-Non, il était encore derrière moi il y a quelque minute. Ajouta kenny tous paniquer.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Minera en venant les rejoindre.

-Ray a disparu. Lui répondit Max.

-Vous vous suivez Shin jusque chez lui, et moi je parts à la recherche de Ray. Déclara Minera en disparaissant dans l'obscurité.

Ray quant à lui revivait le pire moment de sa vie. Il était revenu à ses 7 ans, ce jour là, il était parti s'entraîner seul dans la forêt, mais pendant son entraînement, deux hommes vinrent et le plaquèrent contre un arbre, puis il fut violemment retourné. Mais sa s'arrêtas la, après tout devint noir, et il se réveilla.

-Sa va ? Ray reconnu la voix de Minera et se retourna, dans son regard d'habitude froid, il pouvait y voir de l'inquiétude.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda le jeune chinois.

-Tu es tombé dans ce qu'on appelle une source du cauchemar.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-C'est la mystérieuse force dont je vous ai parler.

-Et sa, c'est quoi ? Demanda Ray en pointant une énorme créature verte du doigt.

Minera se retourna et pus apercevoir la créature, elle était verte avec des poils noirs et une longue langue et des dents pointues dégoulinante de bave.

-Sa, c'est ce que qu'on peut appeler la créature du cauchemar, si tu arrive à échapper de la source de cauchemar, elle envoie ce monstre afin de te tuer.

-Me tuer.

-Oui, mais elle n'a pas de chance aujourd'hui.

Ray lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Regarde, et prends en de la graine.

Minera enleva sa veste et la confia au chinois avant d'avancer devant la créature, celle-ci observa le jeune homme quelques instant avant de se jeter sur lui. Minera esquiva l'attaque, mais fut quand même toucher au torse. Le combat ne dura qu'une dizaine de minute, la créature était maintenant morte et baignais dans son propre sang.

-Sa devait être un très très mauvais moments de ta vie. Déclara Minera, qui avait été blessé durant le combat.

-Hm ?

-Plus le moment ou le cauchemar que tu fais te remplis de peur, plus la créature devient puissante.

-Comment as-tu faits pour me sortir de là ?

-Simple, j'ai utilisé ma propre énergie pour contrer celle de la source.

-Et tu comptes aller affronter Ténébra demain, dans ton état ?

-Oui. Bon, si on allait rejoindre les autres ? Dit Minera en se redressant, il fit quelques pas avant de tomber.

-Tu tiens à peine debout, on va essayer de trouver un endroit où s'abriter le temps que tu récupère un peu. Déclara Ray qui l'avait rattraper avant qu'il n'aille dire bonjour au sol.

Minera se releva en prenant appui sur le maître de Driger. Ray prit ensuite le bras de Minera et le fit passer sur ses épaules, tendit qu'il passait son bras autour de la taille du jeune homme. Et après quelques minutes de marche, ils aperçurent une vieille cabane, Minera sourit en la reconnaissant.

-Tu crois qu'elle est encore habitée ? Demanda Ray.

-Non. Car c'est Pharo qui l'a construit pour venir s'entraîner, puis un jour il m'a rencontrer et amener ici.

-Pourquoi vouloir s'entraîner ici ? Questionna Ray en avançant vers la petite cabane.

-Les monstres, les sources du cauchemar et les autres trucs du même genre. En plus ici, on devait ce débrouiller pour survivre.

Ils étaient maintenant entrer dans cet abri, tout était comme avant. Minera avança seul et pris l'épée qui était poser sur la petite table qui se trouvait devant eux.

-Tu vois cette épée, elle était à Pharo. Et ici, tu peux voir son gardien, le phénix.

Le maître de Driger observa l'épée quelques instants et vit en effet qu'un phénix avait était dessiné sur le manche. Minera se laissa ensuite tomber sur un des deux fauteuils, Ray quant à lui parti à la visite de la petite cabane, il trouva un endroit qui devait sûrement être la cuisine. Puis continuant sa visite il trouva la salle de bain, celle-ci était simple, une énorme baignoire était simplement mise au milieu de la pièce avec les essuies et des vêtements, et enfin, il trouva la chambre, il n'y avait qu'un seul lit.

-Minera ?

-Oui.

-Si vous étiez deux à vous entraînez ici, comment sa ce fait qu'il n'y a qu'un seul lit ?

-On dormait ensemble, car je considérait Pharo comme mon frère.

Le chinois retourna auprès de son ami et s'installa dans le deuxième fauteuil.

-Sa te dit un bain ? Demanda soudainement Minera.

-Quoi, mais y a pas d'eau. Répondit le maître de Driger.

-Tu crois franchement qu'on avait l'eau courante à l'époque ou on a construit cet cabane ?

-Non, mais comment faisiez-vous alors ?

-Viens, je vais te montrer.

Minera s'appuya contre le mur et pénétra dans la salle de bain, puis il s'agenouilla devant la baignoire, après quelques minutes, elle commença à ce remplir d'eau chaude.

-Vous preniez aussi vos bains ensemble ? Demanda le chinois.

-Oui. Voilà, je suppose que tu as tout repérer, alors je te laisse te débrouiller.

Et Minera sorti laissant Ray seul, il se débarrassa ensuite de ses vêtements trempés et pénétra dans l'eau chaude et bizarrement parfumée du bain. Minera revint ensuite, Ray se mit alors à rougir.

-Sa va ? Demanda Minera devant la tête que faisait Ray.

-Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Ok, mais après il va falloir aller rejoindre les autres.

-Et comment on va faire ?

-Par magie.

-C'est une idée ou tu deviens plus bavard.

-Ha bon.

Ray regarda ensuite le jeune homme, celui-ci était occupé à enlever c'est bandage. Minera éclaboussât soudain Ray, et sa se termina en bataille d'eau.

-Tu sais, Ray, je dois t'avouer un truc.

-Vas-y.

-J'aime pas Xion.

Ray se retourna pour faire face à Minera, le jeune homme était allonger à coter de la baignoire et regardait le plafond.

-Ouais, et lui non plus n'a pas l'air de te porter dans son cœur. Rigola Ray.

-Bon, il est peut être temps de sortir de ton bain, pendant ce temps, je vais préparer notre départ.

Une fois Minera parti, Ray sorti de l'eau et attrapa une des essuies présent dans la pièces, et se dépêcha de s'essuyer, il enfila ensuite un des peignoir et sorti de la salle de bain.

-Minera, je vais quand même pas aller là-bas comme sa.

-Nan, viens je vais te donner des vêtements.

-Comment sa ce fait que rien ne semble avoir vielli ?

-Ce lieu est protéger du temps par un sortilège.

Minera entra dans la chambre et prit quelque chose sur la table juste à coter du lit, puis il revint près de Ray.

-Normalement, on fait la même taille.

Ray prit les vêtements et allat ce changer en vitesse, il revint habiller d'une tunique blanche qui devait sûrement être à Minera.

-Tu ne t'es pas changer ? Demanda-t-il en voyant Minera porter les même vêtements que toute à l'heure.

-Non, je préfère me soigner en même temps. Répondit l'adolescent en pasant une main sur une des nombreuse plaies qui couvraient son torse.

Minera ouvrit alors une porte et invita Ray a y passer, et c'est ce qu'il fit, il se retrouva alors devant Shin qu jouait au échec contre Xion, Tyson, Max et Kineko qui semblaient ce faire du soucis pour les deux disparu, Kaï qui nettoyait Drazer, Kenny qui piannotait sur son ordinateur. Ménéra lui était tranquilement entrain de faire la sieste allonger sur un canapé, quand à Sébastien et Bolbizaurd ils devaient être dans la cuisine occuper à préparer quelque chose à manger. Ray se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Minera qui alla s'éffondré sur Ménéra qui se réveilla en sursaut.

-Sa ta prend souvent ? Demanda Ménéra en foudroyant le jeune homme du regard.

-Nan, juste quand j'en peux plus, répondit Minera. On se battra demain si tu veux bien, ajouta-t-il a l'attention de Shin.

-Pas de problèmes. Répondit le jeune homme.

Sébastien sorti de la cuisine en entendant la voix de Minera. Quand il vit l'état dans lequel se trouvait le jeune homme, il dit :

-Bolbizaurd, tu peux continuer de préparer le repas sans moi.

-Ouais, mais pourquoi ? Demanda alors la jeune fille.

-Parce que je vais soigner Minera. Répondit-il.

-Ok.

-Bon, d'abord tu vas aller prendre un bain, puis je soignerais tes blessures. Dit-il à Minera.

-Votre copain et plutôt mère poule, vous trouvez pas ? Intervint Tyson.

-Ouais, mais chez lui c'est naturel. Rétorqua Ménéra en se relevant.

C'est ainsi que Minera fut entraîner dans la salle de bain par un Sébastien en mode mère poule puissance maximal, sous le regard amusé des bladebreakers.

A suivre…

Bon, voilà enfin le chapitre 6, il est un petit peu plus long que les autres. J'espère qu'il vous a plus.

Alors reviews, please.


End file.
